This invention relates to the cutting devices for severing a continuous web into a plurality of individual successive segments. For this purpose, the web is supported on a rotating supporting drum and the segments are severed from the end of the web on said supporting drum.
The invention relates, particularly, to a cutting device of the type described above, comprising a web-cutting blade that is cyclically moved on a plane which is transverse to the web and substantially parallel to the axis of the supporting drum, so as to effect a transverse progressive cut in the web, from one longitudinal edge of the web to the opposite longitudinal edge thereof.
The cutting devices of this type are the subject matter of the Italian patent application 12434 A/82 of the same applicant and are used, for example, in the manufacture of filter-tipped cigarettes according to the assembling process, in order to obtain the bands or strips for connecting a filter to a cigarette from a web of covering material, for example a web of "cork-paper".
In the embodiment illustrated in the above patent application, the web-cutting blade, formed by either a stationary blade or a rotating circular blade, is mounted at the end of a blade-carrying arm rotating on a shaft which is substantially parallel to an imaginary plane which is tangent to the supporting drum at the cutting area and lies on an imaginary plane which is substantially perpendicular to the axis of said supporting arm.